danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orbs
Does the Bullet's Card work on Volcano? Does the Bullet's Card work on Volcano? if it adds another projectile that would be awesome! It wouldn't be that good if it makes another flame come out. :No, it simply can not be combined. Bullet's Card apparently works only with weapons which fire multiple projectiles. Therefore it's clear that doesn't work with the primary bullets of Volcano, because that would be a 100% damage bonus. But it also doesn't work for the flames. --Justme2 12:15, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Ditto, you nailed the "primary projectile" part. I shall edit Bullet's Card to reflect this. --bewnt 13:14, 27 February 2009 (UTC) *travels-back-in-time-and-posts-a-"Yes!"-to-keep-the-principle-of-cause-and-effect-intact* --Justme2 14:21, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ok --Karoo Freeze orb I found out that sometimes when big enemies are trying to fly trough the smallest platforms in HM2 you can hit them with freeze, edit pl0x : Tested and confirmed! For proof see image at the right. : But the question is: Why? The enemy seems to get blocked at a wall with the center dot of its head. The ice comet doesn't enter the wall at all. It stops before the first pixel goes in. Is the hitbox of enemy so much bigger than its image? In this case this would be a property of the flying enemies in combination with big or with the skull head. Or does the freeze orb do spash damage? Then this would be a property of the freeze orb and belong to this article here. --Justme2 16:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :: It also happens when the Magician is on the plattform and the big bat is below it. It's more difficult because the Bat tries to avoid the Magician. But it also happens. --Justme2 16:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I think its because HA55II works with a grid, and because of that it has a minor splash? --Su8perkillr 21:26, 1 June 2009 (CET) :::: Something like this. I think the enemies sometimes have a very large bounding box. You can see it very good for example in this hacked Stick Ranger video at Youtube. At 1:17 he is fighting the Seaside 2 Boss (Grey Boss Roundhead Snake). You can see the snake has a large rectangular box, which is much larger than its body or its head, and where the arrows disappear. --Justme2 10:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New table design The new table design has been discussed at Talk:Swords. Please leave your comments about the design there, unless they are not meant in particular for the bows table.--Justme2 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Shall we remove the MP colum for the orbs? None of the orbs needs MP. --Justme2 11:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) well i think the tabel is a good idea, but let MP be in it though. that way, its also usable with swords and stuff User:Su8perkillr 15:42 (CET) Vandalism Ugh. We got some vandalism starting with 90.195.42.226's edit at 16:19. Unfortunately, the next person to come along did not simply "undo" the changes; he tried to revert them manually. Now the entire thing's a mess and I'm left wishing there were some way to revert to an earlier version -- namely, mine as of 3:53. I think I'll just copy-paste the proper table in... Mmi203 21:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Theeere we go. To retrieve an earlier version, simply view it via "History", click "edit this page", and then save it. Yay! Mmi203 21:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Bouncing Super Volcano? Ok, this is incredibly wierd. I have just got a Super Volcano and am trying to improve it. It has a Guide's Card 1 and a Garnet 3 on it. I went into Forest 1 and got to the boss. Then, when my magician fired a Super Volcano at an enemy, the ball seemed to bounce along the ground. I didn't get a screen shot because I was so surpised, and it couldn't show the bouncing anyways. I think it might have been caused by the Guide's card, but can someone confirm this? Thanks.-- page/ '' 17:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : After fighting the Submarine 2 Boss, I can confirm that it was caused by the Guide's Card, similiar to the Laser Gun and Guide's Card.-- ''page/ '' 17:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Freeze Orb Since this orb fighting enemies reminds me of The Matrix. \|/Dire_Storm\|/ Um... Shouldn't "Orbs" actually be called "Magic" (or maybe "Spells")? All other weapon groups are named after the starting weapon in their group, and I mean, unless we're gonna call "Gloves" "Hand Encasers" and "Rings" "Halos", etc., shouldn't we call "Orbs" either "Magic" (preferably) or "Spells" (no match to starting weapon name, though makes grammar easier, still not as accurate and thus preferable as "Magic")? Just wondering, I'm not gonna do anything unless one of the major long-time editors of the wiki (Ivan247, WaddleD33, *one or two others I can't currently remember the username(s) of*) either do it themselves or give me the go-ahead. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:22, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm not giving any opinion to say whether Orb or Magic is better not, however since "Orb" is already commonly used both within and outside the wiki, a sudden change may cause a huge impact. I'd suggest a through discussion before deciding whether to change the name or not. (and not only here, but also in other places such as Fan-Ball Wiki and the DBF.) Ivan247Talk Page 12:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, alright then. It just doesn't seem right to me now that I've noticed that all the other weapon groups are named after the starting weapon, and so who knows, maybe others will also think so once they really notice this. Though I haven't done too much outside the wiki before, I can stretch my boundaries a little for this. Basically, just bring it up on both the Fan-Ball wiki and the Dan-Ball Forums, get a conversation going, then finish up with a vote to see whether or not to change the name if the general preference isn't clear just by looking around at what people are saying, right? (So all others reading this (ALL others, yes you too random people randomly looking at the talk pages who have used this wiki for reference for a while by now), please give your opinion on which name is better; "Orbs" like it's so far always been, or "Magic" to name the weapon catergory after the starting weapon to match the rest of the naming system for the weapon catergories. Ivan247, I figure the reason you're not giving an opinion is probably because you don't wanna tip the scales either way since people are probably rather likely to follow your opinion since you're such a well-respected editor, know what? -Good plan. People should give their opinions based on what they think is better- not what anyone else thinks is better). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) So I'm starting the vote at here first. Ivan247Talk Page 15:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Vote '''The vote below is closed. Do NOT add more votes to this. Please give your opinion on whether to change the name of Magician's Weapons as Magic or keep it as Orb. Giving a brief reason is highly recommended, and don't forget to sign your vote! Ivan247Talk Page 15:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Though I suppose the need to change it isn't dire or anything, it's just something that doesn't currently fit in with everything else. As I basically stated before, should've we called "Rings" "Halos"? I don't think so. If we keep calling the Magician weapons "Orbs", that makes the naming different from the weapons of all other classes. Why should it remain so different? And really, it looks like the Magician is casting magic when it attacks... where does "orb" fit in other than that shape between the Magicians hands? That 'shape' could be the Magician charging magic power, and SR doesn't really provide proper animations for that, and there has to be something in the icon to represent the magic spell. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Aah... I dunno. "Spells" would sorta work too then- didn't think about the same name as the "MAG" stat thing before. "Spells" is at least more accurate than "Orbs". Really, I don't care as long the name is made at least more accurate than "Orbs", so "Spells" still directly suggests magic energy, while not causing any issues with the "MAG" stat. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Option added. But then I think the result from the Fan-Ball community all point to keeping the old name. So I think I'll ask the DBF community at night/TMR. Ivan247Talk Page 05:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ... Fine, I get it. Keep it as "Orbs" then. I can already tell how the vote's gonna go. Guess I'm a worthless lone nut on that one. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) No, really, I get it- no one else wants the name changed. No more need to vote 'cause it's pretty damn clear that the result is to keep the name as "Orbs". This is probably already enough to strip me of pretty much all dignity as an editor here- not even ONE person agrees with me, so keep it as "Orbs". I've had enough of this massive outnumbering- vote's over- keep it as "Orbs". RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yo, Radiant, you don't have to leave just because everyone disagreed with you on a name change. That's the point of voting - for people to lay down their case and voice their thoughts, and the absolute majority wins. It just so happens that everyone else thinks that Orbs is a better name than Spells/Magic, that's all. Nobody will think poorly of you or lose all respect they have for you just because your opinion is different. (And if they do, well that's their own problem.) :ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :...Thanks. Still, being out-voted ALL against one is pretty embarassing. If even just one person agreed with me, sure, but.... I got voted against ALL against one. I'm probably not gonna be as active as I used to be even if I do come back. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about that. We are good guys and we won't lose respect for ya. I know that being out-voted by a dozen while you're the only one that has a different opinion is quite embarassing, but it's not such a thing that will make us think poorly of you. You'll be always welcome in the Dan-Ball Wiki (unless you are doing spam or stuff like that, but I know you're not that kind of person). Samuel17 (talk) 07:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if it makes you feel any better, half of the users have forgotten about this vote by now, and the others, like Samuel above haven't lost respect for you. Besides, you're relatively new here compared to other users, so you're still learning a lot about the wiki. This will all fade into the obscure past. :ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Change to "Magic" I believe that since all other weapon categories are named after their starting weapon, it should be changed to suit that. Even if there are some minor complications at first, those should be easy enough to sort through as a community. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Change to "Spells" Keep as "Orbs" *I believe most person are habitued with it. You will see that if you change it, since HGD recent leaving in Fan-Ball Wiki, FB will have complications due to the orb to magic change. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah. pretty much, we've gone with this. Why change it after so long? It still works. There's no dire need to change it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *Naming it "Magic" would cause it to be homonymous with the MAG stat. It would create confusion regarding the MP attacks as well. Look-a-troopa (talk) 10:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *Changing it would be...problematic, to say the least. And hey, "Orbs" rolls off the tongue better. LazroTalk 12:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *All of the above reasoning. ZoshiX Talk Blog 14:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *Most of the people here are accustomed to it. Personally, I wouldn't mind if it changes, but that would mean lots of fixing and a disambiguation between MAG, so I'll just stick with the side that won't cause problems... -LD 17:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *Agree with all the above. 23:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *No reasons to change. Yathimc (talk) 11:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC) *Orbs. Because of all the above arguments (mostly because we were used to call them Orbs. Why change it suddenly?). And changing all "Orbs" to "Spells" or whatever will be useless timewasting. Plus it may come into conflict with MAG, so yea... keeping Orbs. Samuel17 (talk) 23:17, November 27, 2012 (UTC) The vote above is closed. Do NOT add more votes to this. Ice Orb + MAG = Bonus AT Up? Ice Orb is useless with high STR, so if it also doesn't do MAG at all, that makes it a pretty useless weapon except maybe for lower-level parties trying to bring a more powerful weapon into lower-rank VS Mode. Unless of course you go for 75 DEX, rest LP with a Magician, but.... really now. Adding LP to a ranged class. I dunno, seems.... really weird to me. Aside from Sapphire, how can you increase the Bonus AT for Ice Orb? Does adding MAG work, or is Ice Orb mostly a useless weapon for parties much higher than LV39 (76 SP available, 75 DEX 1 LP)? 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : I did some tests, and... No, MAG does not increase the Bonus AT of the orb. But there IS something besides Sapphires that do- Priest's AT aura. Yes, the AT aura increases the attack of magical effects of weapons. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah- I knew about the Priest AT aura. It just doesn't really count to me because it boosts, well, EVERYTHING. Only thing that I don't think it boosts are Spirit attacks. Thanks for testing if MAG boosts the bonus AT, though. :) Looks like Ice Orb is actually pretty useless then; freakin' BLIZZARD should technically have better potential with enough MAG due to the number of projectiles all of which are boosted by MAG as well as Priest AT aura, plus it's still useful with high STR unlike Ice Orb. I guess the optimal use for Ice Orb is with Sapphire + Guide's Card on a LV39 Magician with 75 DEX and 1 LP boost. Considering when you get the thing, this would require a lower-level run through some of the game's harder stages. In my opinion, not really worth the trouble. If they change Ice Orb so that the initial ball spawns on top of the enemy (quite highly unlikely), then it might be useful with 75 DEX- rest STR, but otherwise welcome to a world of useless (in my eyes anyway). : Ice Orb + MAG = Bonus AT Up? = False. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah. I seriously wish this thing was buffed more. If it didn't have its attrocious range, the weapon could be very good against groups of foes, since the weapon pierces enemies and constantly emits the slowing needles. It also definitely needs a power buff, since... Well, at most, it can do 40 damage with one needles. That's... Very sad. Though I get the point of it is to constantly deal damage... Well, let me put it this way. At most, the weapon tends to get off at least three hits to an enemy when it passes through them. It tends to get more than that, but bear with me. Not boosted by an AT aura, then that's 120 damage. Boosted, well, that depends on your priest, but I focus solely on attack, so we'll say... 250. 250. That is... Very sad. And here we are at Forest 4, where the weakest enemy has 10,000 LP. Yeah, this thing needs a buff to be at the very least decent. Because as I said, its very good against swarms. It just... Needs a lot more range and a little more oomph to it. Then it'd be a great weapon. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:17, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : Guide's Card would add more oomph to it by increasing the amount of time the attack stays on one enemy, thus also the number of needles that hit the enemy. Still not the best weapon except maybe for a Magician trying to be a tank. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thunderbolt My thoughts when first seeing it - "OH SHIT SON" My thoughts when I actually used the weapon: :( DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:29, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah.... I do kind of get that a splashing weapon can't do better DPS to a single target than a non-splashing weapon for game balance reasons, but ~4 targets caught per laser is way too tall an order except on the most crowded of stages >.> ;; The laser should've been wider and or had AT high enough to only need 3 hits per laser. I know some stages have been nerfed before, but has ha55ii ever buffed weapons after releasing them...? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 10:20, October 26, 2016 (UTC) On an unrelated note, the Laser actually has a hitbox twice as wide as the image, because the laser image size is the same as hitbox size but half of that image is transparent. If that's not wide enough, there is something called Expansion's Card in my mod. Ivan247 Talk Page 13:03, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Ivan, are you capable of using Thunderbolt 8 to better effect overall than the effect that you can use Lightning 7 to overall? The main reason we're complaining about Thunderbolt 8 is because Lightning 7; a lower level weapon that requires less DEX; is superior to it in the better majority of scenarios when we were expecting the weapon to be roughly as badass as Grey Big Box Snake's attack >.> If the stats of the weapon were up to me, I'd have the initial ball naturally pierce terrain + move faster, and the laser would have 1-1111 AT + naturally be about ~25-50% wider than it currently is. That would probably make it better than Lightning 7 overall without turning it into a game breaker. Just for reference; how wide is the residual laser of Grey Big Box Snake's attack? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 14:17, October 26, 2016 (UTC) I do agree that Thunderbolt is only more powerful against larger groups of enemies, and that is even with 75 DEX. FYI, 40 pixel wide hitbox for GBBS's huge laser, and 64 pixel wide hitbox for Thunderbolt's huge laser. Ivan247 Talk Page 16:36, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Basically. The problem with this weapon is that it's seriously, seriously outclassed. If they gave it the quad-9 damage of the Box Snake's laser, yeah, it'd probably be OP, but... Lightning is already OP anyways. This would just be a logical step up. Even then, the Lightning would have advantages (Faster attack speed overall, more simple to use, etc). There's just no reason to bother with this thing and it's pathetic damage output. Especially considering MAG can't make this weapon stronger. (Okay, it makes the ball damage, but... Who the fuck cares?) :I'm also sorely disappointed it's not named "Holy Laser", or "Holy Light". Lame. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:46, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :DMS, have you per chance seen my custom Magician weapon here in action? It's a pretty epic custom weapon in my opinion, though please let me know if you think it needs a buff, nerf, or other readjustment (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 13:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Unused Columns Do we really need the MP columns on the Orbs and Staves tables? All they do is take up space, and we know for sure that neither of these types of weapons will get MP cost values unless ha55ii suddenly changes one of the Magician's or Priest's stats to gain MP instead. The Guns table doesn't even have an MP column. ______TΣ 17:31, October 23, 2016 (UTC)